This invention relates to optical repeaters including optical regenerators, that is to say optical means for both reshaping (amplifying) and narrowing spectrally optical pulses.
Optical amplifiers such as erbium doped fibre amplifiers are finding increasing application. However, they simply provide amplification whereas, for example, for long distance telecommunications, such as submarine applications, spectral narrowing is also required.